


Prank

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, The rest of the avengers - Freeform, but they dont really play a part, but theyre there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool plays a prank on The Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> It was around one in the morning when I wrote the first half of this. Excuse the grammatical issues.

Tony figures it explains a lot that he didn't notice at first.

Tony stumbles into the kitchen blearily, and fumbles around until he manages to get a mug filled with coffee. Only after he drains his first cup, does he realize that the entire kitchen is covered in pictures of Deadpool. There's some stuck to the fridge with magnets. One is taped to the coffee maker, another couple are on the toaster. There's even a small one stuck to the side of the mug in his hand. How Deadpool managed to get stickers of himself Tony may never know. He grimaces. It's way to early in the morning to be looking at Wade Wilson in a bikini.

"Jarvis, did we have a break in last nigh?" Tony asks.

"I seem to have been disabled from from one am to two am this morning, sir." Jarvis says.

"How the hell did he manage that?" Tony asks aloud. "Jarvis, remind me to do a scan of your security programs."

"Will do sir." 

Clint is the second person to enter the kitchen. Wordlessly he holds up the bow in his hand. "What the hell is this?" he asks, practically shoving it in Tony's face. 

The bow is spray painted red and black and there are miniature pictures of Deadpool all over it.

"It seems like we had a visitor last night" Tony says dryly.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." The archer swears.

The next hour is spent by everyone running around the house, calling out the damage they find. Everyone's bedrooms are mostly untouched, probably for fear of waking them, but that apparently wasn't enough to save the rest of the floor. 

Eventually everyone gathers in the living room, Clint still fuming about his bow. 

"Anyone know how to contact him?" Clint asks. "I'd like to have a word with a certain mercenary."

"Well I seriously doubt he's in the phone book." Steve says, picking one up and flipping through it to prove his point. Oh well would you look at that." he says after a couple minutes. "It's right here, Wade Winston Wilson, Mercenary for hire."

Clint picks up a phone and dials the number that's listed.

"Wade Wilson's residence. What can I do for you?" 

"Wilson. You owe me a new bow" Clint says.

All he hears is laughing before a click and the call ends.


End file.
